CAN
by RinriChoi
Summary: Kaleng, apa istimewanya benda itu? Bagi Ryeowook, benda itu hanya membawa kesialan untuknya. tapi karena kaleng juga, ia dapat mengenal namja yang menurutnya sok keren bernama Kim Yesung. [YeWook/YAOI]
1. Chapter 1

**-OoO-**

**CAN **© Choi RinRi

Cast : YeWook, Slight!Kyumin and other cast

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Drama.

Warning : YAOI, Out Of Character, some typo(s)

**Summary**

_Berawal dari kaleng mereka bertemu._

_Berawal daeri kaleng mereka saling mengenal._

_Berawal dari kaleng mereka memiliki rasa._

_Dan berawal dari kaleng pula kisah mereka dimulai._

_Konyol._

_**Chapter 1**_

-OoO-

.

"Minnie hyung, ayo cepat!" Dengan sedikit paksa, ditariknya tangan temannya tersebut. Membuatnya sedikit tersentak kaget, "Uhuk, uhuk," Lee Sungmin -atau baru saja namja di sebelahnya itu memanggilnya Minnie- menyemburkan isi dari mulutnya, cairan merah berunsur soda pun kini tercecer di sekitar mulutnya.

Sungmin mengkerutkan keningnya, "Ya! Jangan menarikku tiba-tiba seperti itu! Kau membuatku terkejut dan tersedak!" Cercahnya kesal, ia mendelik tak suka. Sedangkan namja disampingnya itu hanya terkekeh geli- Kim Ryeowook, nama namja si pelaku-penarikan-paksa itu.

"Hahaha, mianhae, hyung. Aku hanya ingin kita lebih cepat berjalan dan sampai di apartemen." Jelasnya, masih dengan tangan yang memegang erat pergelangan tangan Sungmin. Ryeowook pun melangkahkan kedua kaki pendeknya, begitu pun Sungmin yang secara otomatis tertarik dan ikut berjalan di sampingnya. "Hahh, dasar!"

"Hyung?" Tiba-tiba Ryeowook menghentikan langkah kakinya, menatap Sungmin yang juga kini menatapnya, "Hmm? Ada apa?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Kau tahu? Berjalan kaki seperti ini benar-benar merepokan." Jelasnya, Ryeowook pun memandang ke atas. Menatap langit sore yang cukup cerah. "Hmm, lalu?" Tanya Sungmin. Namja itupun kembali menenggak isi minuman kalengnya.

"Ya, semua itu membuatku cepat lelah." Jawab Ryeowook, Sungmin pun mengangguk memberi penyetujuan. Ryeowook menatap intens tangan- ah, tidak! Lebih tepatnya menatap intens 'sesuatu' yang sedang berada di genggaman tangan Sungmin, kaleng minuman!

"Dan juga membuatku-"

'_Sret!'_

"-cepat haus!"

"E-eh?" Sungmin mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua mata kelincinya, menatap bingung Ryeowook yang kini sedang sibuk menenggak habis minuman soda miliknya. "Wookie apa- ya! Minumanku!" Pekik Sungmin setelah mendapatkan penuh kesadarannya. Dasar pencuri kecil!

Ryeowook hanya terkekeh geli, dengan tampang tanpa dosa yang masih mengiasi wajah namja manis itu tentunya. Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya lucu, dengan kedua alis yang saling tertaut. Dia kesal!

"Hahaha, mianhae, hyung. Aku hanya tak mau mati muda karena tak mendapat pasokan air secepatnya, hyung!" Ucap Ryeowook dramatis.

Sungmin menghela nafas, sembari membuat gerakan role eye, "Yasudah, ayo pulang!" Kini berganti Sungmin yang menarik tangan Ryeowook, mengajaknya untuk kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

Kim Ryeowook dan Lee Sungmin, dua orang namja berbeda marga yang sudah lama cukup berteman. Selama berjalannya waktu itulah keduanya mengklaim satu sama lain, jika mereka adalah sahabat. Persahabatan yang sudah mereka jalin semasa kedua namja itu masih berumur 6 tahun.

Sebenarnya Ryeowook dan Sungmin lahir di tahun yang sama. Hanya saja, Sungmin lahir 6 bulan lebih awal, hingga membuat Ryeowook tetap di haruskan memanggilnya dengan embel 'hyung' di belakang nama namja imut itu.

Kini keduanya tinggal di sebuah apartemen terpisah, namun tetap dalam satu lingkungan, bahkan bersebelahan. Mereka juga tinggal jauh dari orang tua untuk sama-sama melanjutkan sekolah di kota Seoul ini. Walaupun begitu, mereka sama sekali tak pernah merasa kesepian. Ya, selagi mereka masih terus bersama.

"Ah, tanganku pegal. Sekarang kau yang bawa, ya?" Sungmin menyerahkan sekantung plastik putih kepada Ryeowook. "Hyung," Sungmin kembali memutar bola matanya, melihat respon yang Ryeowook berikan padanya, "Tidak ada puppy eyes, Wookie! Tidak berlaku!" Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya. Akhirnya ia pun menurut, berganti membawa belanjaan pelengkapan untuk masa orientasi mereka besok.

Ya, Ryeowook dan Sungmin yang baru saja lulus dari sekolah menengah pertama, kini telah di terima di salah satu sekolah yang cukup terkenal di Korea. Dan besok mereka akan memulai masa orientasi, sejenis masa pengenalan yang diberikan para siswa pembimbing sekolah atau lebih sering disebut Osis kepada para siswa baru.

Hm, besok sepertinya akan menjadi hari yang sangat melelahkan untuk kedua namja manis itu.

"Wookie, aku sangat gugup untuk hari esok," Sungmin kembali membuka pembicaraan, "pasti besok tenagaku akan terkuras habis, menyebalkan." Keluhnya. Kedua namja itu masih terus berjalan, menyisiri trotoar jalan di pusat kota.

Ryeowook tersenyum kecil, "Tenanglah, hyung. Masa Orientasi tak seburuk seperti yang kau pikirkan." Dilemparkannya begitu saja kaleng bekas minuman –milik Sungmin- tadi.

Kedua namja itupun asik dalam pembicaraan mereka. Sesekali mereka pun terkikiki geli, ada sesuatu yang lucu yang mungkin?

Hingga akhirnya tertawaan kelucuan mereka terhenti, tepat saat seseorang tak jauh di belakang mereka berteriak.

"HEY! SIAPA YANG MELEMPAR KALENG MINUMAN INI!"

'_Deg!'_

Tentu saja, mendengar teriakan itu membuat mereka mematung seketika. Itu pasti untuk mereka, yakin!

"Ja-jangan bilang kalau-"

"H-hyung, agaimana ini?" Ryeowook menutup erat kedua matanya, kebiasaan yang ia lakukan bila ia merasa terancam. Seperti saat ini, "Tenang, Wookie, ki-kita harus berusaha tenang!" Sungmin menasehati, walau sebenarnya perasaannya pun tak jauh berbeda dengan Ryeowook.

"Kita hadapi dia, Wookie!"

"Be-betul! Kita tidak boleh takut!"

"Balikkan tubuhmu, Wookie!"

"Hyung juga, balikkan tubuh!"

"Iya!"

"Ayo! Kenapa diam saja?"

"Kau yang diam saja! Aku akan membalikkan tubuh, kok!"

"Hyung pasti takut!"

"Kau yang takut!"

"Hyung!"

"Kau!"

"Hyung!"

Seorang namja –yang baru saja berteriak- tak jauh di belakang Ryeowook dan Sungmin hanya bisa menghela nafas, melihat kelaukan 'childish' yang ditunjukkan kedua namja itu.

Ayolah, harusnya sekarang ia yang marah, bukan? Kenapa kini justru kedua namja itu yang marah dan saling melempar pertanyaan-pertanyaan tidak penting?

"Ekhmm, pa aku di lupakan?"

"Tidak kok! E-eh?" Ryeowook refleks menutup mulutnya, menyadari kebodohannya yang kini membalikkan tubuh dan meladeni pertanyaan namja itu.

Ah, matilah kau!

Sungmin pun ikut membalikkan tubuh,"Ma-maafkan kami!" Sungmin segera membungkukkan tubuhnya, begitu pula Ryeowook yang mengikutinya.

"Jadi, siapa diantara kalian yang melempar kaleng ini?" Tanya namja bermata sipit itu, dengan ekspressi angkuhnya dan kedua tangannya yang dilipat di depan dadanya.

Seseorang yang secara tidak sengaja terkena lemparan kaleng dan dengan telak mengenai kepalanya, hanya masalah biasa memang. Tapi efek yang di dapatkan dari timpukkannya itu-

Uhuk,

-luar biasa!

"Hey, in-ini hanya masalah kecil, tolong maafkan kami!" Ucap Ryeowook, tak terima karena merasa permintaan maafnya diacuhkan begitu saja oleh namja tersebut.

"Jawab pertanyaanku, nona!"

Sial! Ryeowook dan Sungmin kini merengut kesal karena baru saja dipanggil err- nona? Hey, apakah tampang mereka terlihat seperti yeoja?

"Jaga omonganmu! Kami ini namja! Ah, sepertinya penglihatanmu memang kurang baik ya? Dasar namja bermata garis!" Kedua mata sipit namja itu 'sedikit' melebar mendengar ejekan Ryeowook.

Cih, Ryeowook semakin membuat moodnya buruk!

Yesung tersenyum remeh, "Jawab saja pertanyaanku! Dan- ya, aku tak peduli apa gendermu, itu urusanmu." Ucapnya, masih dengan nadanya yang dingin.

"KAU!"

Sungmin yang merasa gelagat Ryeowook mulai kacau, segera memegang kedua bahu Ryeowook, menahannya agar tidak berbuat yang aneh-aneh.

"Dia menyebalkan, hyung!" Ujar Ryeowook yang menjawab tatapn Sungmin. "Sudahlah, ini sepenuhnya memang salah kita." Ucap Sungmin menengahi, ya walaupun sebenarnya tak sedikit pun ia berurusan dalam pelemparan kaleng itu.

"Ck!"

Ryeowook melemparkan tatapan sinisnya, "Ya! Aku yang melempar! Memang kenapa?" Tantang Ryeowook. Entah kemana hilangnya rasa takut yang sebelumnya Ryeowook rasakan. Justru kini ia terlihat kesal, bahkan melebihi kadar rasa kesal namja 'korban' pelemparan kalengnya itu- yang justru terlihat lebih tenang seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Heh? Benarkah?" Sebelah alis namja itu terangkat, "Benar-benar tak disangka. Tubuhmu kecil, kurus, pendek- tapi kenapa kau mempunyai tenaga cukup ekstra untuk melempar kaleng, hum?"

'_JGERRRR!'_

Bagai awan hitam dan garis-garis hitam yang menjadi latar belakang Ryeowook, ia menggeram pelan. Astaga, namja ini-

"ARGHHH! APA KAU BILANG? DASAR TIDAK SOPAN! KAU-"

"Cukup, Wookie!" Sungmin segera memotong perkataan sebelum namja mungil itu lebih jauh mengeluarkan kosa kata kasarnya. Sungmin masih sadar, ia hanya tak ingin menjadi artis terlalu cepat, yang terkenal tiba-tiba hanya karena insiden kecil di tempat umum seperti ini. Oh ayolah, siapapun bawa ia pergi menghilang dari kerumunan orang yang kini justru menonton adegan pertengkaran konyol Ryeowook dan- Ah, siapa lah namja itu, ia tak mengenalnya. Tapi-

Kedua mata Sungmin menyipit,

-namja itu seperti tidak asing baginya. Sungmin kini terdiam, tanpa menyadari Ryeowook yang kembali beradu omong dengan namja yang secar diam-diam ia perhatikan itu.

Kedua mata kelincinya membulat. Ia tahu, ia tahu sesuatu tentang namja di depannya itu!

"Wookie! Cukup, Wookie!" Sungmin menarik-narik pergelangan tangan Ryeowook. "Apa, hyung? Namja itu harus dinasehati!" Elak Ryeowook, merasa terganggu.

"Lihat! Lihat itu, hey!" Sungmin berbisik pelan, ia tak ingin namja berambut hitam kemerahan di depannya itu mencuri pembicaraannya. Ryeowook yang mengerti tatapan Sungmin segera mengalihkan perhatianya pada namja yang sempat terlupakannya, menatapnya dengan intens.

Ryeowook memperhatikan dari bawah sampai atas. Ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala, lalu turun kembali. Cih, sebenarnya Ryeowook sedikit malu untuk mengakui. Namja menyebalkan itu –Ryeowook merasa tenggorokannya sedikit tercekat- cukup-

"Keren," Gumam Ryeowook, tanpa sadar. Masih dengan menatap namja di depannya itu.

Aduh, apa-apan kau ini, Kim Ryeowook!

Sungmin menepuk jidatnya mendengar ucapan Ryeowook.

Duh!

Sedangkan namja yang Ryeowook sebut keren itu kini menyeringai, seringai penuh kemenangan, "Oh, terima kasih. Aku memang keren." Timpalnya.

"E-eh? Kyaaa! Lu-lupakan!" Wajahnya memerah. Ia malu, sangat!

"Ck, bukan itu maksudku, Wookie," Sungmin kembali berbisik, "lihat pakaian yang ia pakai. Ia memakai seragam khas sekolah kita!" Ucap Sungmin, dan membuat Ryeowook kembali menoleh ke arah namja itu.

Hanya melihat! Tidak menatap! –Ryeowook menekankan.

Ryeowook mengangguk pelan, "Benar, bukan? Maka dari itu, lebih baik kita diam dibanding harus mencari masalah dengan kakak kelas." Ryeowook menghela nafas.

Ryeowook menghela nafas sesaat, "Baiklah aku akan meminta ma-"

"Hey, kau! Ya, kau nona di sebelah nona pendek itu!" Namja itu kembali bersua, ia merasa bosan karena sedari tadi diacuhkan. Sungmin sebenarnya ikut kesal juga dipanggil nona. Tapi, sudahlah, ia ingin mencari aman!

"Dasar, kau ini seperti ahjumma saja! Mengajak bergosip tidak tahu tempat, dasar nona bulat!"

'JDEERRRR!'

Kini berganti Sungmin lah yang mendapat latar awan hitam dan garis-garis hitam di belakangnya. Namja itu tertunduk lesu.

Nona?

Bu-bulat?

Seburuk itukah ia di mata namja itu? Hey, tubuhnya masih tergolong dalam golongan namja sexy! Sekali lagi –dan sepertinya harus di garis bawahi-,

Sungmin sexy!

"KAU SEMAKIN TIDAK SOPAN, TUAN! SETELAH KAU MENGEJEKKU, KINI KAU MENGEJEK HYUNG KU! DASAR NAMJA BERMATA GARIS BERKEPALA BESAR!" Amarah Ryeowook kembali meledak. Hah, baru saja ia akan meminta maaf!

Seperti sebelumnya, Sungmin hanya bisa terdiam sembari terus bergumam kata 'sabar' di dalam hatinya. Ia pun mengelus dadanya perlahan.

"YA! KAU JUGA TIDAK SOPAN! DASAR NONA-"

'_Pletak!'_

"-ARGHH! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Baru saja ia akan membalas perkataan Ryeowook, ia –kembali- harus meringis kesakitan karena Ryeowook kembali menghadiahinya dengan lemparan kaleng yang sama.

"HAHAHAHA! RASAKAN ITU!" Ryeowook tertawa puas.

"DASAR TID-"

'_Pletak!'_

"Kau terlalu banyak berbicara! Berisik!" Omel Ryeowook, "Sudah ya? Aku lelah, lagipula kami harus cepat pulang! Bye!" Setelah selesai melempar lemparan ketiganya, -dengan tanpa dosa- Ryeowook pun membalikkan tubuh. Kembali melanjutkan perjalanan yang terhenti akibat 'insiden kecil' tadi.

Sungmin hanya bisa pasrah saat sebelah tangannya ditarik Ryeowook. Ia pun sedikit menunggingkan senyumnya yang kaku karena rasa bersalah telah menimbulkan keributan tidak penting tadi, termasuk memberikan senyumnya yang terpaksa itu pada Yesung yang menekuk wajahnya kesal.

"GRRRRRR!"

-OoO-

.

"Masa orientai benar-benar buruk!" Ryeowook mendengus kesal. "Huh! Benar 'kan perkataanku kemarin?" Sungmin yang berada disampingnya berbisik menimpali perkataan Ryeowook.

"Kalian! Diam atau aku tambah hukuman?"

Ryeowook dan Sungmin hanya bisa berdecih pelan mendapat teguran dari salah satu anggota Osis. Ngomong-ngomong soal hukuman, Ryeowook dan Sungmin kini sedang menjalani masa-masa hukuman. Hukuman karena keduanya datang terlambat. Dengan berjongkok di tengah lapangan yang cukup terik. Poor!

"Ah, Annyeong Yesung ssi." Yeoja yang baru saja menegur Ryeowook dan Sungmin membungkukkan tubuhnya, member salam pada seseorang. "Annyeong, Jessica ssi." Seseorang bernama Yesung itu membalas salam yang yeoja bermarga Jung itu berikan.

Suara itu- sepertinya tidak asing bagi Ryeowook dan Sungmin?

"Hey, apa aku menyuruh kalian melihat ke belakang?" Kini yeoja yang berada di sebelah Jessica menyumbang –bentakan- suara, ketika melihat para hubaenya membalikkan tubuh, masih dalam keadaan jongkok tentunya. Ryeowook pun yang baru saja akan berbalik mengurungkan niatnya.

"Kebodohan macam apa ini? Apa kalian tidak bisa bangun lebih pagi sampai terlambat seperti ini? PAYAH!" Namja bernama Yesung itu sedikit berteriak di akhir kalimatnya. Posisinya tepat berada di belakang gerombolan murid-murid baru yang mendapar hukuman. Masih sama seperti sebelumnya.

"APA SEPERTI INI PERILAKU PARA CALON MURID BARU? MEMALUKAN!" Bentaknya kembali. "Hey, dengarkan baik-baik! Ketua osis sedang berbicara!" Intruksi seorang staf Osis lainnya.

Oh, ternyata namja itu adalak ketua Osis. Pantas saja, dengan seenak hati datang tiba-tiba dan langsung memarahi. Yesung, si ketua Osis, kini tepat berada di belakang Ryeowook. Ya, diingat dari posisi Ryeowook yang diam di paling ujung belakang barisan. Dengan Sungmin berada di sebelah kirinya.

Kini namja mungil itu menutup kedua matanya erat. Posisinya yang dibisa dibilang tertalalu dekat dengan ketua Osis itu membuatnya dapat lebih jelas mendengar bentakan-bentakan namja itu. Ia benar-benar takut!

"MEMBUATKU KESAL! KALIAN, MENGHADAP PADAKU!" Titahnya kemudian. Dengan serentak para murid pun membalikkan tubuh, tak terkecuali dengan Ryeowook maupun Sungmin.

Dengan perlahan Ryeowook membuka matanya. Ah, kini ia berhadapan dengan kaki sang ketua Osis. Dengan perlahan pula ia menaikkan tingkat pandangannya.

Naik,

Naik,

Naik,

Hingga-

"K-KAU!" Ryeowook terlonjak kaget saat ia telah melihat sepenuhnya bagaimana wajah ketua Osisnya itu. Wajah itu-

"HAH! KAU!" Yesung pun tak kalah terkejutnya dengan Ryeowook. Yesung, ternyata ia adalah namja yang kemarin berurusan dengan Ryeowook. Jangan lupakan bagaimana kemarin kaleng itu 'mencium' keningnya!

Tiga kali, oke? Tiga kali kepalanya terkena lemparan kaleng!

Melihat Ryeowook yang mencoba mengatur nafas- karena rasa terkejut berlebihannya, membuat Yesung secara perlahan menyunggingkan senyum- ah, tidak, itu lebih tepat disebut seringai!

'_Kyaaaaa! Senyum setan!' _Pekik Ryeowook dalam hati.

"Halo-"

Seringai itu semakin tercetak jelas di wajah Yesung, membuat Ryeowook seketika merasakan tubuhnya meremang.

"-kita berjumpa lagi-"

Smirk.

"-nona pendek!"

'_Deg!'_

'_Matilah kau, Kim Ryeowook!'_

**.**

**.**

-OoO-

.

.

_**Author's note**_

Haloooooo, saya kembali hadir meramaikan dunia(?) fanfiction di Screenplays :D

Ada yang kangen saya? Choi Rinri yang imut seperti Ryeo umma dan kece sepeti Yesung appa? '-')a *readers: muntah berjamaah yukk~* ._.

Sebenernya, saya mau publish kembali cerita-cerita –abal- saya di akun Choi RinRi, tapi ngga jadi. Kenapa? Karena…. Saya lupa passwordnya T_T jadilah saya membuat yang baru -_-

Seperti ucapan saya sebelumnya, saat saya –dengan terpaksa- angkat kaki dari SPA, masih ada kemungkinan saya akan kembali kesini-

-dan ini lah buktinya hahaha /ketawa nista/ /tendang/

Alasan saya kembali?

Saya merasa bosan di WP, disana sepi dan saya sedikit mengalami beberapa kesulitan saat mempublish cerita huhuhu /ngais tanah/

Saya merasa di SPA sudah 'aman', maka dari itu saya berani kembali lagi kesini hohoho '-')b

SAYA MERINDUKAN KALIAN SEMUA XD terutama para readers yang selama ini selalu setia mendukung saya /nangis di pundak Yesung appa/

Cerita yang disini re-publish, tapi dengan dibumbui(?) sedikit rombakan di dalamnya hehehe /nyengir/

Semoga kalian semua masih menerima kehadiran saya disini, maafkan keLABILan saya ._. /bow/

Ah, ya, kembalinya saya ke SPA bertepatan dengan Hari jadinya(?) Yesung Appa dan Ryeo Umma! Yeaaaaa~ **HAPPY 7****th**** ANNIVERSARRY YEWOOK** \m/

Ayo, Yewook shipper! Kita rayakan besama wohaaaa '-')9

Disini saya baru aja kembali, udah bikin keributan dengan banyak cingcong hahaha /.\)

Oke, akhir kata(?) saya ucapkan selamat berjumpa kembali dan ripyu ya :D

"_**Ayo lestarikan Fanfic YEWOOK yang mulai langka! Hwaiting~!"**_

**d(•****̅****_•****̅****) –Review Please- (•****̅****_•****̅****)b**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAN **© Choi RinRi

Main Cast : [Kim Jongwoon & Kim Ryeowook]

YeWook couple, always.

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Super Junior is belongs to God.

Genre : Romance, Friendship.

Warning : YAOI, Out Of Character, Some Typo(s)**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Chapter 2]**

**.**

**.**

"Aku harap, kalian dapat melaksanakan masa orientasi dengan benar." Yesung dengan serius terus berpidato di depan ratusan para hubaenya. Hari ini, setelah acara penghukuman dan sebagainya, para murid dibawa ke lapangan. Mengikuti upacara pembukaan hari pertama masa orientasi.

"Dia tampan, ya? Sangat pantas menjadi ketua Osis!" Celetuk Sungmin. "Huh? Kau sedang ingin mengajakku bergurau, eoh?" Timpal Ryeowook, Sungmin menghela nafas. "Jangan lupakan bagaimana menyebalkannya ia saat memanggil kita dengan sebutan 'nona'! Ck!" Ryeowook berdecak sebal.

"Kalian! Dua murid di barisan depan dari kelompok kelas B!"

Teriakan tiba-tiba Yesung sontak saja membuat seluruh pasang mata di lapangan saat itu mengikuti arah tunjuk tangan Yesung dan- Bingo! Tertangkap basah kalian, Kim Ryeowook dan Lee Sungmin yang kini hanya memperlihatkan cengirannya yang aneh.

"Ha-halo teman-teman!" Ryeowook berucap asal sembari memberi lambaian tangan saat mendapat tatapan dari murid-murid lainnya. "Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Seperti ahjumma saja, hari masih pagi tapi kalian sudah sibuk bergosip!" Sambung Yesung.

"Hmftttt- Hahahahaha!" Sontak saja ucapan Yesung tadi mengundang gelak tawa seluruh murid dan juga para staf Osis, seketika suasana yang tadi terasa kaku berubah menjadi mencair- Ya, setidaknya para murid bisa berterima kasih untuk hal ini. Membuat wajah kedua namja manis itu khususnya Ryeowook –yang terus mendapat tatapan Yesung- memerah padam menahan malu.

'_Arghhhhh! Di hari pertama saja aku sudah di permalukan seperti ini olehnya, bagaimana dengan nasibku di hari-hari selanjutnya? Neraka!'_

Hah, sepertinya Ryeowook akan kapok untuk tidak membuang sampah sembarangan kembali jika ia tahu hasilnya akan seperti ini.

Sial!

.

.

"Cih! Apa kalian sedang irit? Membawa minuman namun dengan takaran botol yang kecil, huh?" Seorang yeoja menatap tajam dua hubaenya yang duduk dalam satu meja. Memberinya beberapa bentakan karena kesalahan yang mereka perbuat.

Setelah acara upacara tadi para hubae pun kembali bergegas ke kelas. Para staf Osis pun segera memperintahkan agar para hubaenya mengeluarkan berbagai makanan dan minuman yang telah di titah. Dengan hanya memberi mereka kisi-kisi, mereka pun harus bisa menebaknya. Tradisi yang selalu di laksanakan di dalam proses masa orientasi.

"Sooyoung ssi, sepertinya adik kita yang satu ini salah membawa makanan. Apa kita menyuruh membawa ini?" Seorang namja mengangkat tinggi sebatang coklat di tangannya, memperlihatkan pada rekan kerjanya. Gadis bernama Sooyoung itu mengernyit. "Coklat? Ah, bodohnya! Taruh benda itu di meja."

"Sekarang, cepat habiskan makanan dan minuman kalian dalam waktu 30 detik. Mulai!" Seorang namja lainnya mengintruksi. Dengan terburu-buru para murid menghabiskan makanan dan minuman yang mereka bawa. Walau sebenarnya tak berselera, namun dengan cara makan cepat seperti itu mereka terlihat seperti memakannya dengan rakus. Tak terkecuali Ryeowook dan Sungmin. "Satu.. Dua.. Tiga.."

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Ryeowook terbatuk karena memakan roti yang terlalu terburu-buru, dan tentu saja menarik perhatian salah satu Osis pengawas kelas. "Ada masalah?" Tanya yeoja itu angkuh, nada khas para staf Osis. "Sa-saya sudah kenyang, sunbae." Ucap Ryeowook pelan.

'_Brak!'_

"Habiskan!" Bentak sunbaenya itu, membuat Ryeowook terkejut dan kini menutup matanya erat. Kebiasaan. "Tap-tapi.."

"Selamat siang." Seluruh perhatian orang yang berada di kelas itu teralih saat ada tiga orang staf Osis lainnya memasuki kelas. Dua orang namja dan satunya seorang yeoja yang membawa beberapa berkas penting, data tentang murid yang mengikuti masa orientasi.

"Bagaimana hari ini?" Tanya Yesung, salah satu orang yang memasuki kelas. Sedangkan dua orang lainnya kini sibuk berbicara dengan salah satu pengawas Osis di sudut ruangan. "Disini ada adik kita yang manja, ketua!" Lapor staf Osis yang baru saja menangani Ryeowook yang susah memakan kembali rotinya. Membuatnya menarik alih tatapan tajam milik sang ketua Osis itu.

Sekejap suasana hening menyelimuti kelas saat melihat ketua Osis mereka yang terkenal dengan ketampanannya namun juga seram itu secara perlahan melangkahkan kakinya. Berjalan menuju tempat Ryeowook.

Yesung berdiri disamping meja Ryeowook, dengan kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Persis seperti pose saat Ryeowook pertama kali bertemu dengannya. "Makan." Titah Yesung dingin. "Tapi saya sudah keny-"

"Jangan membatah!" Yesung memotong cepat ucapan Ryeowook dengan penuh penekanan. Ryeowook tetap kekeuh dengan pendiriannya, ia menggeleng cepat.

Hey, apa namja di sampingnya itu akan bertanggung jawab jika ia mati kekenyangan? Ah, oke. Mati kekenyangan adalah hal konyol memang.

"Ck! Merepotkan saja!" Yesung mengambil cepat sebungkus roti yang hanya kehilangan satu gigitan saja, masih menyisakan banyak. "Kalian, apa ini sebuah tontonan?" Mendengar itu seluruh murid kembali tersadar dan melanjutkan acara makannya yang sempat tertunda. "Urusi murid yang lain." Titah Yesung pada yeoja yang sebelumnya memarahi Ryeowook. Yeoja itu mengangguk patuh. "Baik."

Yesung mengambil bagian roti dengan cukup besar. "Makan ini!" Tanpa aba-aba Yesung segera memasukan potongan roti di tangannya ke dalam mulut Ryeowook. Kedua mata namja manis itu membulat saat mulut kecilnya tiba-tiba mendapat sodoran potongan roti yang tak bisa dibilang kecil itu, cukup membuat mulutnya penuh dengan roti. "Suwbaew! Ap-Uhuk! Uhuk!"

"Siapa yang menyuruh mu bicara, huh! Cepat minum!" Yesung dengan sigap kembali menenggakan isi dari botol minuman ke mulut Ryeowook. Terlihat terburu-buru hingga membuat sebagian isinya mengalir keluar sisi mulutnya.

Yesung kembali berdecik pelan. "Kau memang merepotkan!" Yesung mengarahkan sebelah tangannya ke dua ujung bibir Ryeowook, mengusap jejak air yang mengalir disana.

'_Blush~'_

Siapa yang tak malu jika ujung bibirnya di sentuh, eoh? Hahaha. Lihat! Wajah namja manis itu kini memerah padam!

"Makan lagi!" Belum selesai ia disibukan dengan wajahnya yang memerah dan jantungnya yang berdebar kencang, kini Ryeowook harus mengernyit sebal saat Yesung kembali dengan paksa memasukan potongan roti selanjutnya kedalam mulutnya. "Kunyah dengan cepat!"

Dengan wajahnya yang tertekuk sebal, Ryeowook terus memaksakan diri mengunyah dan membiarkan potongan roti melewati daerah mulut dan tenggorokannya. Terus berulang-ulang Yesung melakukan hal yang sama. Ryeowook tak tahu bahwa sebenarnya Yesung mati-matian menahan tawanya saat melihat ekspressi Ryeowook yang cemberut dengan mulut yang menggembung karena potongan roti yang mengisinya paksa.

Cih! Namja ini sepertinya benar-benar berniat untuk menyiksa! –Batin Ryeowook.

Sungmin dalam acara makannya tersenyum kecil melihat Ryeowook yang kini 'disuapi' oleh Yesung. "Mereka terlihat serasi.." Gumam Sungmin pelan, tanpa sadar kini seorang namja yang sebelumnya datang bersama Yesung - yang di ketahui wakil ketua Osis- berdiri tegap di belakang tempatnya. "Siapa yang serasi? Aku dan kau?" Timpal namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu, dengan suaranya yang tak kalah pelan dan lebih terdengar berbisik. Ia pun terpaksa membungkukkan tubuhnya saat bicara dengan tangan yang saling bertaut di belakang tubuhnya.

"Bukan, tapi Wookie dan-"

'_Deg!'_

Wajah Sungmin memucat, dengan kedua mata kelincinya yang membulat dan mulut yang terkatup rapat seketika. Menyadari bahwa kini ia sedang mendapat lawan bicara yang tak asing. Itu pasti anggpta Osis!

"Siapa, hum?" Tanya ulang Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memutar tubuhnya ke belakang secara perlahan, slow motion. "E-eh? Sun-sunbae?" Sungmin terlonjak kaget. Sedangkan Kyuhyun kini memilih diam sembari memperhatikan name tag yang terdapat di seragam namja imut itu.

Lihat, kini ia menatap tajam ke arahmu Lee Sungmin! Ah, habislah kau!

Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjang sebelum-

"CEPAT HABISKAN MAKANAN DAN MINUMANMU, LEE SUNGMIN!"

-Berteriak.

"Ck! Sunbae itu tampan! Tapi kenapa galak sekali sih?" Gumam Sungmin yang lebih tepatnya juga bertanya. Upss... Sepertinya dia keceplosan, wajahnya pun kini memerah. Bahkan sampai naik ke telinganya. "Apa kau berbicara sesuatu?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Ah, syukurlah. Ternyata Kyuhyun tak terlalu mendengar apa yang baru saja di ucapkan Sungmin. Walau tanpa namja bergigi kelinci itu ketahui Kyuhyun kini tersenyum tipis- Sangat tipis. Bisa kutebak bahwa Kyuhyun sebenarnya mendengar jelas apa yang baru saja Sungmin ucapkan.

"Waktu makan selesai! Pastikan botol minuman kalian kosong dan taruh di atas kepala kalian! Dengan posisi terbalik!" Sooyoung kembali mengintruksi. Dengan serempak para murid pun secepat kilat menghabiskan minumannya dan melaksanakan perintah yang telah dititah oleh hubae mereka.

"Berdiri semua!" Kini Yesung kembali berbicara, ia pun membalikkan badan dan berdiri di depan menghadap para hubaenya. Para peserta masa orientasi pun menurut, berdiri dari tempat dengan posisi sebelah tangannya yang masih memegang botol minuman yang ditaruh di atas kepala.

Para staf Osis pun segera menyebar ke segala arah kelas, memperhatikan para murid satu-persatu. Tak terkecuali dengan tiga Osis senior sebelumnya. "Kau, masukkan seragammu ke dalam celana! Apa kau pikir disini tempat fashion show? Tolong berpenampilan rapi!" Seorang yeoja yang di ketahui sekretaris Osis –yang datang bersama Yesung dan Kyuhyun- memperingatkan salah satu hubae nya. Setelah acara 'sarapan pagi' selesai, diadakan pemeriksaan kerapihan pakaian murid yang di lakukan oleh ketiga Osis yang paling di hormati tersebut.

"Lee Sungmin, tarik dasimu keatas. Dasi mu terlalu kendur." Tangan Sungmin pun dengan sigap membenarkan posis dasinya. "Apa sudah cukup rapi, sunbae?" Tanya Sungmin. "Ne." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat, namja itu meninggalkan tempat berdirinya tadi dan menghampiri murid lainnya yang berada di belakang Sungmin.

"Victoria? Berikan aku selembar kertas, spidol, dan juga peniti yang sudah kita siapkan. Hubae kita yang manis ini tidak memiliki name tag di seragamnya." Ucap Yesung tampa mengalihkan tatapan tajamnya pada namja di depannya yang ternyata adalah Ryeowook. Sedangkan yang di tatap mencoba mengarahkan pandangannya ke sembarang arah agar tak terus terjadi kontak mata dengan namja berwajah tampan itu.

'_ck, sial sekali nasib ku! Kenapa dia lagi yang harus berhadapan denganku? Sekarang, apa yang ingin dia lakukan?' _batin Ryeowook bertanya tanya.

"Ini." Ucap Victoria sambil menyerahkan barang yang Yesung pinta. Yesung mulai menuliskan beberapa kata di kertas tersebut, setelahnya ia menempelkan di tempat yang seharusnya terdapat name tag. "Hey! Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Ryeowook terlonjak mendapati tangan Yesung menyentuh dada miliknya di bagian kanan. "Jangan berpikiran aneh! Diam atau kau mendapat sanksi yang sangat berat!" Ancam Yesung. Ingin sekali Ryeowook memukul kepala besarnya itu, seenak hati menyentuh bagian tersebut. Yesung menyeringai ketika menyadari jantung Ryeowook berdetak kencang, sepertinya namja mungil itu sangat grogi.

"Eh? Kurcaci pendek?" Tanya Ryeowook mendapati tulisan di kertas yang tergantung di seragamnya. "itu namamu sekarang. Jika kau tak ingin orang mengenalmu dengan nama kurcaci pendek, maka secepatnya kau memberi name tag di seragam mu. Lagipula, nama itu tak terlalu buruk, sangat cocok untukmu."

Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Dia akui tubuhnya ini memang pendek, tapi bukankah Yesung juga tidak terlalu tinggi? Lagipula, kurcaci itu 'kan pendek. Tapi, mengapa masih saja ditambah 'pendek' di belakangnya. Apa sependek itukah Ryeowook hingga Yesung masih menggunakan kata 'pendek' di belakangnya? Poor Ryeowook.

'_cih! Dasar namja berkepala besar bodoh!'_ rutuk Ryeowook.

Ck! Lagi-lagi sial!

.

.

"Kau tahu, hyung? Rasanya masa orientasi itu bagai neraka bagiku! Sangat buruk!" Celoteh Ryeowook sepanjang mereka menelusuri trotoar, perjalanan pulang. Ya, akhirnya setelah berjam-jam mendapat siksaan di sekolah akhirnya hari pertama masa orientasi pun telah selesai. Membuat Ryeowook dan Sungmin **sedikit** dapat bernafas dengan lega. "Tenanglah, hyung. Masa Orientasi tak seburuk seperti yang kau pikirkan.." Sungmin mengikuti gaya bicara Ryeowook, mengulang perkataan Ryeowook kemarin.

Sungmin tersenyum menang. "Bukankah kau sendiri yang berkata seperti itu? Sekarang, kemana perginya kata-kata bijakmu itu, hum?" Tanya Sungmin menggoda Ryeowook. "Hahhh.. Lupakan kata-kataku yang kemarin!" Ryeowook mendesah frustasi. "Ini benar-benar gila, hyung!"

Ryeowook menunduk lesu, Sungmin tersenyum simpul. "Hey, tenangkan dirimu, baby!" Ditepuknya sebelah bahu Ryeowook. "Kau pasti melihat jelas bagaimana ia menyeringai setan saat lagi-lagi berhasil mengerjaiku 'kan? Aku harus menari-nari tidak jelas hanya karena ketahuan membuang bungkus permen sembarangan. Kau juga pasti mengetahuinya dengan jelas seberapa besar ukuran bungkus permen bukan?" Tanya Ryeowook menggebu-gebu. "Bukankah dengan menasehati saja sudah cukup? Tak perlu menghukumku sepeti itu. Membuatku malu!"

Sungmin terkekeh pelan. "Tapi aku rasa tarianmu tadi cukup menghibur. Apa nama tarian itu? Tarian.. Ah! Tarian perut! Betul 'kan?" Tanya Sungmin, dan semakin membuat air muka sahabatnya itu mengkeruh. "Hyung.." Ryeowook cemberut, dengan bibir bawahnya yang sedikit maju.

"Hehehe. Oke, maafkan aku. Tapi percayalah, dia orang yang professional. Yesung sunbae juga pasti tak akan mencampuri urusan pribadinya saat menjalankan tugas. Lagipula, itu hanyalah masalah kecil. Aku yakin ia pasti sudah melupakannya." Nasihat Sungmin, Ryeowook menghela nafas panjang. "Untuk yang terakhir aku tak yakin."

"Arghhhhh! Intinya aku membenci namja bermata garis ituuuuuuuuuu!" Dengan emosi Ryeowook menendang apapun yang menghalangi jalannya. Entah itu batu, kerikil., ataupun..

'_Pletak!'_

..kaleng minuman.

"Grrrrr…"

Seketika wajah kedua namja itu memucat pasi. Ternyata Ryeowook baru saja menendang kaleng minuman dan cukup terlempar jauh hingga mengenai seekor err.. anjing berukuran besar yang sebelumnya tertidur di depan salah satu kios di pinggir jalan.

"Habislah kita, hyung!" Pekik Ryeowook yang sudah bersiap mengambil langkah seribu saat anjing itu perlahan mendekatinya dan juga Sungmin. "Aishhhh! Ini semua karena salahmu Wookie!" Panik Sungmin.

"Tidak ada waktu berdebat! Lebih baik sekarang kita cepat.."

"Grrrr… Rrrrr.. GUK! GUK!"

"HUWAAAAA LARIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !"

Lagi, kesialan ia dapatkan hanya karena sebuah kaleng.

.

.

"Masa orientasi di tahun ini terasa lebih melelahkan, Kyu." Ucap Yesung, ia pun menghampiri salah satu kursi yang terdapat di dekat meja panjang itu. Tempat biasa pasa staf Osis melakukan rapat. "Ya, dan mungkin juga karena tahun ini kau menjadi ketua osis dan aku menjadi wakil osis. Tugas terasa lebih berat, ditambah jumlah murid di tahun ini meningkat drastis." Timpal lawan bicaranya, Kyuhyun.

"Hmm, sepertinya begitu." Yesung kini sibuk berkutat dengan lembaran kertasnya. Berupa data yang harus segera ia kirimkan kepada Pembina Osis. Ruangan Osis yang tampa bantuan pendingin membuat tubuhnya kepanasan. Di kibaskan sebelah tangannya, berharap menghasilkan sedikit hawa pendingin.

"Hyung?" Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mengernyit, ia pun beranjak dari tempatnya yang sebelumnya memandangi halaman dari dalam jendela. "Ada apa dengan keningmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun, tanpa sengaja ia melihat sesuatu yang janggal saat Yesung menyibakkan poninya yang menutupi kening. "Ini.."

"Ya! Jangan sentuh bagian itu!" Yesung memekik saat dengan sengaja Kyuhyun memegang sebuah bagian kulitnya yang terlihat sedikit membiru. Ah, kalian pasti sudah dapat menebaknya dengan mudah apa yang menyebabkan Yesung mendapatkan luka memar yang sebenarnya tak terlalu parah itu. "Apa ini sakit?" Dengan tampang tak berdosanya Kyuhyun justru kembali menyentuh bagian itu, bahkan kini sedikit menekannya.

"MAKNAE BODOH! INI SAKIT!" Bentak Yesung, sedangkan Kyuhyun kini hanya tertawa lebar. Yesung pun segera kembali menutupi lukanya dengan poninya yang tersibak. "Jangan sentuh ini lagi! Luka ini milikku!"

Sebelah alis namja berambut coklat ikal itu terangkat. "Ya! apa maksudmu, hyung?" Kyuhyun menatap namja yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu dengan kening yang mengerut. "Dan aku harap kau bisa kembali menelan kata-katamu yang mengataiku bodoh! Aku tidak akan bisa satu tingkat denganmu jika otakku ini tidak cerdas. Di umurku yang masih muda dan seharusnya duduk di kelas angkatan tahun pertama aku sudah memegang jabat wakil ketua Osis! Daebak!" Kini namja yang terkenal dengan ke-evilannya itu justru bernarsis ria.

"Ya, terserah apa katamu saja."

Yesung pun kembali sibuk dengan pulpen di tangannya. "Hyung kening-"

"Jangan bertanya apapun tentang ini! Aku cukup terhibur dengan luka ini." Yesung tersenyum manis, namun begitu mengerikan dimata Kyuhyun.

"Maksudmu? Hahh.. Kau benar-benar aneh dan sulit ditebak, Hyung!"

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan. Sedangkan Yesung? Kini ia terdiam. Terdiam dengan sebuah senyum tak diundang mengembang di wajahnya. "Hmm.. Nona pendek.."

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**[Author's note]**

Hayooooooo. Siapa yang kangen CAN? Kkkk. Bagi reviewnya dong? :B

"_**Ayo lestarikan Fanfic YEWOOK yang mulai langka! Hwaiting~!"**_


	3. Chapter 3

**CAN **© Choi RinRi

Main Cast : [Kim Jongwoon & Kim Ryeowook]

YeWook couple, always.

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Super Junior is belongs to God.

Genre : Romance, Friendship.

Warning : Shounen-ai, OOC, School life.

**.**

**.**

**[Chapter 3]**

**nb: twitter mode inside.**

**.**

**.**

Twitter Beranda | Mention | Profile | Tweet

Tuesday 31st July 2012

** ryeong9 **(Wookie)

Hahh… Jika mengingat kejadian siang tadi, rasanya ingin sekali untuk memilih memakan saja bungkus permen itu! Masa orientasi benar-benar menyebalkan! Aku benci namja berkepala besar ituuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

**15 sec ago via Twitter for Android**

**.**

** AllRiseSilver **(Monkey)

Ya, selamat malam ikan sayang :* RT ** donghae151086**: Jinjja? Yasudah, lebih baik segera tidur, ya? Ini sudah larut malam, monkey… :) RT ** AllRiseSilver**: Belum, tapi sepertinya aku akan segera tidur. Aku sudah mengantuk -,- RT ** donghae151086**: sayang, kau sudah tidur? ** AllRiseSilver**

**5 mins ago via TwitPal  
**

**.**

** siwon407 **(ChoiSiwon)

Good night beautiful World :) Sleep well!

**8 mins ago via Twitter for IPhone**

**.**

** ryeong9 **(Wookie)

Hyung… Kau jahat sekali :"( RT ** ImSMl**: Hahaha… Bahkan hingga kini aku tak bisa berhenti tertawa jika mengingat bagaimana Wookie dengan hebohnya menari perut saat di sekolah siang tadi. Hahahaha!

**10 mins ago via Twitter for Android**

**.**

** ikmubmik** (Kim Kibum)

Lelah. Selamat tidur.

**14 mins ago via Twitter for Android**

**.**

** imSMl** (Minnie Mouse)

Hahaha… Bahkan hingga kini aku tak bisa berhenti tertawa jika mengingat bagaimana Wookie dengan hebohnya menari perut di tengah lapangan. Hahahaha!

**13 mins ago via Twitter for Android**

**.**

"Hahh…" Ryeowook menghela nafas panjang saat tubuh mungilnya mendarat begitu saja di atas ranjang. Diliriknya jam kecil yang terdapat di atas meja nakas di samping ranjangnya tersebut. Sudah larut malam. Tapi ia tak juga merasakan ingin cepat tidur. Kedua matanya masih terjaga hingga kini. Dan itu cukup membuat Ryeowook kelabakan mengingat besok pagi ia masih harus mengikuti masa 'penyiksaan' di sekolah barunya tersebut.

"Huh… Bahkan Minnie hyung sampai membuat _tweet _seperti ini! Menjengkelkan!" Keluhnya. "Ini sudah malam, tapi masih saja Minnie hyung membahasnya!" Tatapannya beralih pada layar handphone _android_nya tersebut. Layar yang menampilkan sebuah layanan jejaring social yang pamornya kini tengah tinggi. Baik itu kalangan anak-anak, remaja, bahkan sampai ke orang dewasa sekalipun. Ya, _Twitter _kini tengah digilai banyak masyarakat. Termasuk Ryeowook.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 11malam, pantas saja jika _timeline_ terasa lenggang. Hanya beberapa 'penghuni' _timeline _yang masi berkeliaran. Itu pun hanya untuk sekedar meng-_tweet _ucapan selamat malam ataupun selamat tidur.

Jari-jari kecilnya bergerak lincah, menekan tombol-tombol abjad ataupun navigasi handphonenya tersebut. Mengetik beberapa kata sebagai wujud penyampaian kekesalan hatinya. Sepertinya bisa dikatakan _Twitter_ adalah buku diary versi modern.

**.**

Mention

** shfly3424 **(Y)

Jangan mengeluh, itu hanya di awal saja. Aku yakin, kau pasti bisa melewati semua ini! Kau harus tetap semangat, ne? Fighting! :) RT ** ryeong9**: Hahh… Jika mengingat kejadian siang tadi, rasanya ingin sekali untuk memilih memakan saja bungkus permen itu! Masa orientasi benar-benar menyebalkan! Aku benci namja berkepala besar ituuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

**1 mins ago via TwitPal**

**.**

"Eh? Ternyata masih ada yang online?" Ucap Ryeowook saat membaca sebuah _tweet_. "Y? Hanya Y? Hemat sekali _display name_ miliknya itu." Gumam Ryeowook. Tanpa ia sadari kedua ujung bibirnya terangkat. Hanya dengan membaca _retweet_-an dari account bernama 'Y' itu cukup membuat mood baiknya kembali datang.

Seingatnya, ia belum pernah mem-_follow _account tersebut.

"Gomawo, sepertinya kita belum saling mem-_follow_?" Gumam Ryeowook disela asyiknya ia mengetik kalimat yang akan ia katakan pada account tersebut. Ryeowook pun perlu beberapa kali untuk menghafal uname account tersebut.

shfly3424… Nama yang terlalu rumit.

Setelah mengirim _mention_ tersebut, sekelebat rasa penasaran pun timbul. Iseng, ia pun meng-klik nama account tersebut. Dan terpampanglah _timeline_ account tersebut.

"Hey, apakah orang ini tak memiliki niat untuk bermain _Twitter_?" Ucapnya saat mendapati Avatar atau bisa disebut foto profil berupa telur. Avatar seorang pemula. "Dan Bionya… apa itu?" Lagi-lagi Ryeowook dibuat berdecak tak mengerti.

_Apa yang kau lihat?_

"Dasar aneh! Tapi… Kenapa dia dapat memiliki jumlah _followers_ yang begitu banyak? Padahal ia sendiri tak meng-_follow_ satupun account _Twitter_." Tanya namja manis itu pada dirinya sendiri. "Hah… Apa peduliku!" Dan setelahnya Ryeowook pun kembali terfokus. Larut dalam beberapa percakapan dengan account bernama 'Y' tersebut.

**.**

** shfly3424** (Y)

Aku sudah memfollowmu :) followback ya. RT ryeong9: Gomawo :) Sepertinya kita belum saling mem-follow? ** shfly3424**

**3 mins ago via TwitPal**

**.**

Begitulah isi _mention_ yang Ryeowook dapatkan selanjutnya. Ah, account itu memfollownya? Ini tandanya ia menjadi _following_ pertama account itu, kan? Dan Ryeowook tentu saja senang.

**.**

** shfly3424 **(Y)

Hey, lihat isi direst message milikmu, sekarang. ** ryeong9**

**1 mins ago via TwitPal**

**.**

Dan saat Ryeowook membacanya, ia bergumam dan bingung. Direct message? Memang ada apa dengan pesan masuknya itu? Tapi tak banyak berpikir, ia pun menurut dan mengecek isi direct messagenya.

** .**

**shfly3434 **(Y)

411-2408-2106-13 ini nomor ponselku, dan aku menunggu pesan darimu secepatnya.

**.**

"Ya! Apa maksudnya?!"

**.**

**.**

"Lama!" Ryeowook mengoceh, kedua tangannya melipat di depan dada dan wajahnya tertekuk sebal. Dalam hidupnya, ia menggaris bawahi bahwa menunggu adalah kegiatan yang paling dibencinya dan tak akan pernah mau dilakukannya. Dan sekarang, ia benar-benar harus bersabar dan menunggu agar bisa masuk ke dalam sekolah.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan. Sahabatnya itu memang cerewet, walau ia mengakui bahwa ia pun sama persis dengan Ryeowook. "Wookie ah! Jangan berbicara terus!" protesnya, membuat Ryeowook diam dengan bibir yang mengatup. "Kalau kau tidak bangun telat, pasti kita tak akan berada di dalam barisan murid yang datang terlambat seperti ini!" lanjutnya.

Kening Ryeowook mengkerut mendengarnya. Ia tidak terima, dan ia harus protes. "Kenapa aku yang disalahkan, sih?" katanya, nadanya terdengar sinis. Begitulah Kim Ryeowook jika tak ingin disalahkan.

"Memang benar, kan!" jawab Sungmin tak mau kalah.

"Kita datang terlambat lagi karena hyung yang berjalan terlalu lambat! Hyung berjalan seperti siput yang keberatan beban!"

Kedua mata bulat Sungmin semakin membulat, hatinya mencelos dan jika Ryeowook ingin tahu ia sedikit tertohok saat pemuda kecil itu mengatainya siput, mungkin ia akan menerimanya, hanya saja kata 'keberatan beban'nya lah yang membuatnya tak terima. Ryeowook ini terlalu polos atau apa?

"Ya! Jadi kau menuduh tubuh berisiku ini penyebab lambatnya ketika aku berjalan? Begitu?" Sungmin keluar dari barisan dan berdiri menghadap Ryeowook yang berada di depannya.

"Eh?" Ryeowook mengerjapkan kedua matanya, bingung. "Hyung yang berbicara seperti itu, ya. Bukan aku." kata Ryeowook, lalu mengangkat bahunya santai dan mencoba memperhatikan barisan , mengkira-kira harus berapa lama lagi ia menunggu, walaupun pandangannya dihalangi oleh tubuh berisi yang seksi milik Sungmin (kata Sungminnya sendiri).

"Tapi secara tidak langsung kau menyindirku, Wookie!" Sungmin berkali-kali menghantak-hentakkan kakinya. Tanpa menyadari perbuatannya tadi cukup menarik perhatian beberapa murid lainnya yang sedang berbaris dan juga staf Osis yang sedang berjaga di depan gerbang.

"Hyung! Sudah kubilang kan kalau aku-"

"Ya! Kalian berdua diam!"

Baik Sungmin maupun Ryeowook, keduanya sama-sama terdiam saat mendengar teriakan yang mereka tahu itu ditujukkan pada mereka yang berbuat keributan. Dan yang terpenting, mereka juga tahu bahwa suara itu milik sang wakil ketua Osis, Cho Kyuhyun. Mereka awalnya memang kaget, namun akhirnya memilih diam, mencari aman katanya.

Setelah perdebatan tak penting dan Ryeowook yang kembali mengoceh walau tak seheboh tadi, akhirnya mereka pun berada di barisan depan. Dengan Ryeowook yang lebih dulu dan Sungmin di belakangnya menunggu giliran.

"Dasi terlalu panjang, pemasangan pita yang tak teratur," Kyuhyun mangut-mangut, menyebutkan apa saja kesalahan Ryeowook hari ini. "Keluar dari barisan dan benarkan tampilanmu." Lanjutnya.

Ryeowook mendesah kecewa, dengan terpaksa ia pun menyisi dari barisan. Kemudian membetulkan apa saja yang dianggap salah oleh Kyuhyun.

Dan sekarang giliran Sungmin, dengan tergesa-gesa ia pun membetulkan tampilannya. Setelah merasa rapi, dengan yakin ia pun melangkahkan kakinya satu langkah ke depan. Tepat dua langkah di depan Kyuhyun.

"Hmm…" Kyuhyun tak kunjung berbicara, justru hanya bergumam sembari memperhatikan Sungmin dengan seksama. Sebelah tangannya yang melingkar di pinggangnya dan tangan lainnya terjulur mengusap dagunya, masih sembari memperhatikan Sungmin dari atas hingga bawah lalu begitu seterusnya. Dan jujur, Sungmin merasa sedikit risih diperhatikan seperti itu.

"Kau, keluar barisan."

"M-mwo?" kata Sungmin bingung, "Apa kesalahanku? Sepertinya tampilanku tak ada yang salah dan terlihat rapi!" Bela Sungmin.

"Wajahmu, ada yang salah dengan wajahmu." Penuturan tadi tentu saja membuat Sungmin heran.

"Wajah?" tanya Sungmin, sembari mengusap pelan area wajahnya. Kyuhyun mengangguk singkat.

"Ya! Dengar, kau itu seorang namja, tapi kenapa wajahmu manis sekali? Itu kesalahan pertamamu." Sontak saja mendengar itu membuat Sungmin terlonjak kaget. Tapi untuk beberapa detik kemudian, wajahnya terlihat merona. Ia anggap ini adalah sebuah pujian, walau tidak menurut Kyuhyun.

"Ap-apa? Tapi aku-"

"Jangan menyela omongan orang! Dengarkan!" Bentak Kyuhyun, membuat Sungmin saat itu juga terdiam. "Dan yang kedua, wajahmu itu manis, tapi kenapa kau memasang ekspressi masam seperti itu? Itu kesalahan keduamu. Jadi, kau sudah tau 'kan? Sekarang, cepat keluar barisan! Perbaiki kesalahanmu!"

"Hah? Tap-tapi-"

"Cepat keluar barisan!"

"Ya!"

Dengan sedikit menghentakkan kaki dan menggerutu kesal, Sungmin pun terpaksa keluar dari barisan dan bergabung dengan murid-murid lainnya yang kini tengah sibuk membetulkan tampilan pakaian mereka.

Apa yang harus ia perbaiki sekarang?

"Ini konyol! Benar-benar konyol! Grrrrrr!"

**.**

**.**

"Ya! Disana masih banyak sampah, jangan menggerombol di satu tempat saja!" teriak seorang Osis pembimbing, saat melihat para juniornya lebih terlihat seperti sedang melakukan baris berbaris dibanding menyebar untuk memunguti sampah.

Setelah melakukan sarapan, murid-murid tersebut ditugaskan untuk membersihkan lingkungan sekolah. Mulai dari menyapu, membersihkan kaca kelas, memunguti sampah, sampai yang hanya pura-pura bekerja padahal hanya diam dan berjongkok pun ada.

Ryeowook pun melakukan hal yang sama, dan ia lebih memilih memunguti sampah dengan sekantung plastik hitam berukuran besar di tangannya. Ia lelah, tapi Osis pembimbing yang terus mengawasi gerak-gerik juniornya termasuk dirinya membuat tak bisa beristirahat untuk sekedar satu menit pun.

"Hyung, ayo kita kesana!" Ajak Ryeowook, membalikan badan namun orang yang ia ajak berbicara justru tidak ada. "Ya! Minnie hyung kemana?" bingungnya. Akhirnya ia pun dengan sedikit kesal berjalan sendirian menuju tempat yang tadi ditujunya, halaman sekolah.

Ryeowook menghela nafas, pemandangan di depannya tak sesuai seperti yang di perkirakannya. Awalnya ia ingin pergi kesini untuk menghindar dari pengawasan Osis, bersantai-santai setelahnya, tapi yang ada hanyalah pohon pinus yang menjulang tinggi dengan sampah yang tergeletak di sekitarnya. Dan itu tidak bisa disebut sedikit.

"Menyebalkan!" gerutunya. Dan bukannya memungutinya untuk dimasukan ke dalam plastik sampah, ia justru melempar asal beberapa sampah di sekitar pinus itu. Menyingkirkannya untuk menjauh. Kemudian menengok ke berbagai arah, dan ia bergumam 'aman' saat sudah memastikan bahwa tidak ada staf Osis yang mengamatinya. Barulah ia bisa beristirahat di bawah pohon yang tingginya berbeda jauh dengan tubuhnya itu.

"Hai, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Reowook, melipat kedua kakinya hingga membuatnya duduk bersila. Ah, sepertinya pemuda manis itu sedang memulai 'perbincangan' awalnya dengan pohon itu. "Aku ingin bercerita sedikit kepadamu, dengarkan aku." dan Ryeowook pun memulai cerita.

"Kau tahu, pohon? Aku sangat iri padamu, kau tak perlu merasakan bagaimana menyebalkannya masa orientasi. Kau tak perlu selama tiga hari mendapat bentakan-bentakan dari para seniorku yang menyebalkan itu!" dari rautnya, Ryeowok terlihat begitu serius. "Dan aku semakin iri padamu karena kau memiliki tubuh yang tinggi. Lihat, mungkin jika aku memiliki tinggi seperti mu, aku tak akan diberi nama 'kurcaci pendek' oleh namja menyeramkan itu!" lanjutnya bersungguh-sungguh.

Ck, demi-kepala-besar-Yesung! Siapapun yang melihat tingkah Ryeowook kini, pasti akan menganggap bahwa namja itu tidak waras.

Ryeowook terus saja berceloteh tak jelas, hingga celotehannya terhenti ketika kedua mata beriris coklat beningnya itu melihat sebuah bekas kaleng minuman soda. Kaleng minuman yang tergeletak tak jauh dari pohon pinus, si teman curhat barunya itu.

Kaleng minuman, mengingatkannya pada seorang namja yang pernah terkena lemparannya itu, Yesung. Ketua Osis di sekolahnya sendiri.

"Haha, kau tahu pinus ah? Kaleng ini mengingatkanku pada namja berkepala besar itu," Ryeowook memungut kaleng tersebut dan kembali duduk di tempat awal. "Rasanya aku ingin berguling-guling dijalanan ketika mengingat bagaimana tampangnya yang terlihat babbo saat terkena lemparanku itu, hahaha." ucap Ryeowook dramatis diiringi dengan suara tawanya yang terdengar begitu nyaring.

"Siapa yang kau sebut namja berkepala besar dan babbo itu, hum?"

Seketika Ryeowook merasa awan hitam menyelimuti kepalanya, jantungnya berdetak kencang dan ia meneguk ludahnya secara paksa. Sial, sial, rutuknya.

"Kurcaci pendek, berdiri dan berbalik! Tidak sopan membelakangi orang yang sedang berbicara denganmu!"

Dengan ragu Ryeowook menuruti ucapan Yesung, berdiri dan berbalik menghadap Yesung. Ia menundukan kepala, dan sesekali melihat ke arah Yesung yang hanya berjarak kurang lebih tiga langkah darinya dengan pandangan takut-takut.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, kurcaci!" kata Yesung sambil menatap Ryeowook tajam, disilangkannya kedua tangannya tersebut di depan dada. "Jawab pertanyaanku, kurcaci!" katanya kemudian.

Ryeowook tetap saja diam tak bergeming. Sedari tadi namja manis itu hanya menundukan kepalanya dalam, dengan mulut yang juga terus menyerukan sumpah serapah untuk namja di hadapannya itu. Dan tindakan pembungkaman suara itu jelas saja membuat Yesung kesal sendiri.

"Hey, apa kau tuli, kurcaci? Aku bertanya padamu!" kali ini Yesung bertanya dengan nada yang terdengar lebih tinggi. Ia kesal.

"Ya, sunbae! Namaku Kim Ryeowook, bukan kurcaci!" Ucap Ryeowook penuh penekanan, setelah cukup lama terdiam akhirnya namja pemilik suara tenor itupun menjawab.

"Tapi name tag di seragammu tidak membenarkan perkatanmu." Yesung menjawabnya dengan santai, dan tatapannya yang terlihat malas mengarah pada juniornya itu. Ryeowook kini hanya bisa kembali mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya dalam hati. Beradu argument dengan namja di depannya ini sama saja dengan mencari mati!

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Yesung kembali dengan suaranya yang kini terdengar datar, seperti biasa.

"Ak-aku… aku sedang memunguti sampah, sunbae! Hehe… Ya, sampah hehehe." Ucap Ryeowook sembari memamerkan cengiran lebarnya yang terlihat aneh. Tak lupa ia pun menganggkat tinggi-tinggi plastik besar berwarna hitam yang menjadi tempat penampung sampah yang telah dipungutinya itu.

"Memunguti sampah? Yang memunguti sampah itu sebenarnya kau atau pohon pinus, huh?" sebuah senyum angkuh kini terlukis di wajah tampan namja berambut hitam itu. "S tadi aku memperhatikanmu, kau hanya diam dan duduk santai disini. Tidak sadar, ya?"

Habis sudah kata-kata pembelaan yang ingin dikeluarkan Ryeowook. Ia sudah tertangkap basah, dan ia kalah sekarang.

"Cepat bergabung dengan teman-temanmu di lapangan untuk menerima hukuman!" bentak Yesung.

"Tap-tapi aku-"

"Cepat!" Ryeowook sedikit memejamkan kedua matanya saat mendengar bentakan Yesung yang baginya cukup menggelegar itu, dan setelahnya ia pun meninggalkan Yesung dengan berlari kecil.

"Tunggu!" panggil Yesung tiba-tiba, membuat langkah Ryeowook yang setengah berlari terhenti. Ryeowook menautkan kedua alisnya bingung. Bukankah Yesung tadi menyuruhnya pergi?

"Kau pikir siapa yang akan membawa ini?" Tanya Yesung, kedua alisnya terangkat dan memberikan isyarat. Menunjuk sebuah kantung plastik yang tergeletak begitu saja di tanah. "Dan, apa kau akan berlari sambil memegang kaleng itu? Masukkan kedalam plastik atau kaleng itu akan ku ambil dan kulempar ke kepalamu, seperti yang kau lakukan padaku saat itu." sambungnya penuh ancaman. Membuat Ryeowook menelan ludahnya secara paksa, lagi.

Ck, ternyata Yesung masih menaruh dendam dengan Ryeowook.

"Ba-baik." tak ingin kepalanya menjadi korban, Ryeowook pun segera menghampiri kantung plastik hitam tersebut dan membawanya menuju lapangan. Tak lupa ia pun memasukan kaleng tersebut ke dalam plastik.

Ya, ayo mencari aman!

-OoO-

.

"Fiuh… angin disini sangat sejuk, tak salah aku lebih memilih kabur dari kegiatan operasi semut dan memilih bersembunyi di halaman belakang. Sangat menyenangkan tidur di rerumputan hijau, dibawah pohon rindang, dan ditemani angin semilir seperti ini. Hyaaa…" Ucap Sungmin dengan seulas senyum yang mengembang. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya menghadap langit biru dan menutup matanya. Kedua tangannya yang melipat di belakang kepalanya pun ia jadikan sebagai bantalan. Berbaring disini sebentar sepertinya tak masalah, setelah itu ia akan kembali ke halaman depan sekolah.

"Sangat menyenangkan? Hm, aku pikir juga begitu." Seorang namja bertubuh tinggi duduk di samping Sungmin yang masih memejamkan matanya. "Ya, begitulah." timpal Sungmin seadanya, masih belum mendapatkan kesadaran penuh.

Satu…

Dua…

Tig-

'_Deg!'_

Sungmin membuka matanya cepat, dengan kedua matanya yang sukses melebar ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada seseorang yang berada di sampingnya.

"Kyu-Kyuhyun sunbae?" Ucap Sungmin tergagap. Ia pun bangkit dan merubah posisinya menjadi terduduk.

Oh sial! Ia terangkap basah!

"Jangan panggil sunbae, panggil saja Kyu. Sebenarnya umur kita sama." Ucap Kyuhyun sembari tersenyum dan menatap ke langit, hari ini pagi yang sangat cerah. Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya. Namja ini… kenapa begitu ramah? Berbeda dengan pemikiran awalnya yang mengira Kyuhyun akan memarahinya karena menemukannya sedang bermalas-malasan di halaman belakang sekolah.

Sungmin sekilas menatap Kyuhyun. "Be-benarkah? Tapi, kenapa kau sekarang menjadi murid di tahun ketiga?" Tanya Sungmin binggung. "Oh, itu…" Kyuhyun sedikit terdiam.

"Itu karena aku cerdas dan aku loncat kelas" Ucap Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul. Begitu terlihat hangat dan menyenangkan saat Sungmin melihatnya.

'_Oh, God! Aku baru menyadari betapa tampannya namja di sampingku ini…'_ Batin Sungmin sembari menatap dalam Kyuhyun yang masih setia memandang langit.

"Lee Sungmin?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan sebelumnya membaca name tag di seragam Sungmin. "iy-iya, Kyu?" Jawab Sungmin gugup karena kini kedua mata kelincinya mendapat tatapan langsung Kyuhyun. Sadar atau pun tidak, Kyuhyun kini semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sungmin.

Dag…

Dig…

Dug…

Hingga namja berparas aegyeo itu dapat merasakan deru nafas Kyuhyun yang lembut.

'_Astaga… Apa yang akan ia lakukan?' _Sungmin kembali bergelut dengan innernya. Secara refleks namja yang terkenal dengan kepandaian ber-aegyo itu menutup kedua matanya secara perlahan.  
Ujung bibir namja berkulit putih pucat itu sedikit terangkat saat melihat reaksi Sungmin. "Aku ingin..." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada yang sangat rendah tepat di telinga kirinya, sangat terdengar sexy bagi Sungmin.

"I-iya?"

'_Deg!'_

"Kau.."

'_Deg'_

"Untuk.."

'_Deg!'_

"KEMBALI KE LAPANGAN SEKARANG, PEMALAS!"

'_Jgerrrrr!'_

"Kyaaaa!" Sungmin segera menutup kupingnya dan berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang terkikik geli melihat tingkah Sungmin. Wajah Sungmin memerah padam menahan malu. Sial, ternyata Kyuhyun hanya berniat untuk mengerjainya!

"Hahaha, benar-benar menggemaskan." Gumam Kyuhyun sembari memperhatikan Sungmin yang kini tengah berlari secepat kilat menjauh darinya.

Ah, ini memalukan!

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**[A/N]**

**terimakasih sudah mereview dan masih setia mengikuti cerita fanfic saya yang satu ini CAN :3**

**BIG THANKS to: Annathan Kim **|**choi Ryeosomnia **| **aoora** | **Phylindan** | syarimd | **SparKSomniA0321** | **AiiuRyeong9** | **Greycells Lya** | **Yuzuki Chaeri** | Cho hyuka | Jerthankim | Cho | | Lyn | jongwookie | Yewookito | Tabiwook | **devi. ** | **fieeloving13 **| **Gui-Xian** | Nameryeryeo | Yewook unieq | YuniNJ | **ichigo song** | **sycarp** | **SSungMine** | **R'Rin4869** | ririn chubby | **RianaClouds** | LQ | Evil Roommate | **Han Rae Soo** | **nanissaa** | **Historia Rain** | Guest | **onechel**

Review please~ ;)


End file.
